


Blue Silk

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: Angels and Demons Verse [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Sex, Assassin Dean Winchester, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Cheeky Dean Winchester, Cocky Dean Winchester, Consent is Sexy, Leader Sam Winchester, Like a little, M/M, Mobster Sam Winchester, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sam Winchester, Sex Toys Under Clothing, all the good stuff is here alright just figure it out from what I gave I’m done with tags, and brothers, and sleepy, but also clean, but safety is still important, i just realized mobster is supposed to be a play on the word monster, isnt jt, its just cuz they clean, my boys always bareback, or something, wow im stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Prequel to Red Rose, a little plot (with a lot of porn) explaining how — or rather,why— Dean (let himself get) got captured.





	Blue Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I’m supposed to be preparing to be all religious for a religious trip so I’m trying to get the smut stuff out of the way yes that probably ruins the concept or whatever I’m fucking tired okay just read and enjoy   
> Also, how do you strike out text on this sites format wtf is what  
> Also thanks to kt for being so enthusiastic bitch legit I think I got this partially done so you can have something to smile for aight I like you smiling my strong gurl you you go my dude

The party was in full swing, and honestly, Sam couldn’t bring himself to give a flying fuck. He was only here to maintain the more political reputation of his, the facade that he wasn’t entirely violent as his genuine reputation stated. And really, Sam would’ve happily taken in bashing someone’s head in rather than playing nice with them. Seriously. Everytime he had to paste a smile on his face, put a hand on the back of more than one all too willing women, or hug men he’d never actually met before, his fingers itched to just bring the champagne glass down on their heads and watch the blood rain littered with glass.

Instead, Sam smiled and nodded pleasantly, taking a small sip of the expensive and disgusting champagne.

“And if I may introduce you to Lilith,” Azazel wheezed. He still hadn’t recovered from a broken nose, courtesy of someone getting the best of him. Azazel kept tight lipped on the matter, but Sam had it on good authority to know that it wasn’t undeserved. His right hand man had been getting a little too handsy with a barely legal girl, so when someone else took care of the situation for Sam, he happily looked the other way and didn’t bother to question a silently seething Azazel anyway.

“It is an honor,” Sam said, bowing lowly as he took a delicate hand to press a kiss to the back of. “To make your acquaintance. I’ve heard so much.”

Lilith smiled, a sharp and deadly gleam as mesmerizing as her silver white gown. As she swayed painfully closer to Sam, he realized the subtle embroidery on her velvet gown was made to look similar to a snake’s skin. While Sam didn’t particularly care much for snakes, he couldn’t help but painstakingly think how disgustingly appropriate it was for the woman in front of him.

“All impressive I hope?” Lilith returned, grinning slyly. As if she just made the joke of the year, and Azazel had the gall to even chuckle merrily. Sam didn’t even know the man was possible to make a noise that didn’t sound like a rat dying from poisonous exhaust fumes.

Sam just continued to grin, letting his silence be his response. As he’d hoped, he could visibly see the faltering in Lilith’s eyes as she stumbled from the lack of a verbal response, and Azazel was now exchanging worried looks between them.

“If you’ll excuse me, my wine glass has been empty for too long. I’ve noticed you haven’t been served either…” Sam pointedly glanced at her empty hands, one resting on a daintily cocked hip, the other crooked upwards. She looked like she was posing for a photo shoot.

She could have stayed in a photo shoot, for all Sam cared, if it meant he didn’t have to deal with her for the short amount of time he’d already had to do so.

“Allow me to go have a word with whoever is responsible for this.” Letting Lilith and Azazel see the smile that he no longer pretended to reach his eyes, he barely turned around all the way before he let it drop. He did, however, manage to refrain from rolling his eyes as he started to walk away.

Instead of heading to where he knew the staff members would be, though, Sam made a beeline for the restroom, irritably avoiding anyone who looked like they wanted to mooch up to him. A resting bitch face of his own, but was more murderous and death glares, really, went a long way to deter anyone from considering socializing with Sam. By the time he entered the restroom, he was heaving a sigh of relief, letting his muscles relax incrementally. Stretching out his neck, he made his way to a stall, closing the door behind him. He hadn’t really needed to use the restroom, but now that he was here, he wasn’t in a hurry to get back out.

So he took his time, waiting for an unnecessary amount of time before shaking and drying himself off. By the time he squeezed back out of the stall, he figured around seven minutes had passed.

Seven minutes in heaven? Definitely, even if it was a restroom; anywhere away from those presumptuous sick bastards who happily pretended they weren’t low lying, filthy murderers was heaven indeed.

He was thoroughly scrubbing off three layers of skin when the door open, and Sam immediately stiffened, eyes darting up.

A man casually walked in, barely paying Sam any attention. He made his way to the sink beside Sam, and realizing he’d stopped his movements, Sam resumed to slowly rinse off the suds as the man beside him examined himself in the mirror.

He was… exquisite, Sam acknowledged. The dark blue suit — so dark it could have passed for black — the man was wearing hugged him in all the right places. And the slim, silver tie at his neck was ever so slightly crooked. Sam assumes that must have been a reason why the man came in here, because he was craning his neck, hands reaching for his tie—

Only to pull it free.

Sam started, mesmerized, soapy hands long forgotten as the man hummed from the liberation of a tight color. Letting the tie fall carelessly to the counter, the man stretched out his neck, much like Sam did a while ago, but he went further on to undo the top few buttons of his shirt, leaving a tantalizing strip of skin bared before it was covered by the man’s arm as he massaged his neck.

Somewhere, somehow, the man’s eyes must have fallen closed, because when he snapped them open again, Sam was caught staring.

He flushed, even as the man slowly grinned, tongue coming out between his teeth. It should have looked goofy, but it only made the fire in Sam’s guts start to roar to life.

The man visibly took him up and down in the mirror before, letting his hand drop to his side, he turned around, leaning back against the counter with his hands resting on it at his sides.

The man let his head fall to his shoulder, looking at Sam lazily with half lidded eyes.

“See something you like?”

In an instant, Sam was bolting into action. Their lips met first, a clash of lips, tongue, and teeth. The man moaned in surprise, hands shooting up to latch onto Sam’s shoulders, which was just as well, because Sam was already pressing his hands to the man’s right ass, absolutely  _ squeezing  _ until the man gasped, a beautiful high pitched noise that Sam was all too happy to swallow up. Smirking darkly, Sam pushed forward, until the man had to practically hoist himself up onto the counter, hands letting go to hold onto the counter for balance. As soon as he was seated though, his hands were attaching themselves back on Sam’s shoulders, his hair, his back, his arms.

Groaning lowly, Sam dug his nails into the man’s sides, dragging them down and leaving a fiery trail of inflamed skin in his path. The man whimpered, lips shuddering under Sam’s as he latched onto the man’s pants. Deft fingers worked with muscle memory, and seconds later, the man’s pants were pulled away and thrown, landing halfway across the restroom.

“Dean.” Sam growled, pulling away only to bite right under Dean’s jaw. Seeing his brother like this, all dressed up and waltzing in, as if he belonged when a single misstep would have everything collapsing into chaos… it was everything that guaranteed Sam was going to leave his brother a fucked out mess that wouldn’t really be able to talk, much less walk, by the time he was done with his brother.

And he knew, they were both just as eager for that end result.

But it was the getting there that was far more important, and Sam was going to  _ relish  _ every possible second of this.

“Sammy,” Dean breathes out reverently. He blinked, eyes dazed but still on Sam’s, when he let out a groan.

“God, you drive me so fucking crazy.” Sam said, his wet hands kneading at Dean’s ass, covered only in silk panties, the same color as his suit.

“D’you like it?” Dean managed, still sounding smug between heavy pants. “Did it all just for you, little brother.”

Sam groaned again, tearing his hands away with great reluctance to start pulling off Dean’s shirt and tie. Similar to his pants, his clothes were soon flying, landing somewhere Sam didn’t really care about right now. And then promptly came to a screeching halt when his fingers felt another layer that his eyes landed on soon after.

“All for you, Sammy.” Dean repeated, uncharacteristically shy.

His big brother was wearing a silk corset, matching the panties right under it.

“Je _ sus, _ Dean.” Sam whispered. “God. You look so  _ pretty _ .”

His eyes tracked Dean’s skin, mesmerized, as he rapidly started to flush at the term. The fire pooling in Sam’s gut roared possessively.

“Yeah, you got dressed up all nice and pretty, didn’t you big brother?”

Dean threw his head back and positively moaned, eyes closed in bliss. His neck was so red, it was a siren’s call for Sam to come and bite at the heated flesh. He didn’t resist the urge at all.

Sinking his teeth in, his hips thrusted in sync with Dean’s their clothes cocks too much yet not enough. Pulling back, Sam spared a small smile at Dean’s whine, but he quickly schooled his expression before Dean opened his eyes.

“On your knees.” Sam commanded. His voice was low, and Dean’s pupils were blown at this point. “By the time I’m done with you, forget walking. You’re not even gonna be able to talk without feeling me in every part of you for days.”

Dean’s jaw dropped. A second passed, and then he was scrambling to push himself off the counter, Sam taking a step back to give him space. He was uncaring of the fact that he was near naked, not even pausing to fall on his bare knees on the bathroom floor. Eager hands tugged at Sam’s zipper, pulling and tugging until his cock was finally sprung free. Sam hissed as the cold air hit his throbbing dick, and then his hands were shooting forward to grasp at Dean’s hair when he leaned forward and blew on him, the hot air causing goosebumps to erupt on Sam’s hips.

“Open.” Sam hissed, and before Dean could even open wide, drool already hitting his chin, Sam was thrusting in. At the feel of Dean’s warm mouth encasing his dick, Sam threw his head back and groaned, pelvis rocking without permission. Dean took it without complaint, raising his hands only to hold onto Sam’s hips as his eyes closed, letting himself drown in the sensation. As Sam continued to practically fuck his face without pause, Dean let his mouth and throat open wider, relaxing his throat muscles as Sam continuously hit the back of it.

All too soon, Sam was getting close, but as if Dean read his mind he was already latching on tight to the base of Sam’s dick, staving off his orgasm. Grunting, Sam pulled all the way back, letting his head drop down to watch as a line of spit followed his cock before falling, landing on Dean’s chest and slipping under his torso. Despite how tight it was, or  _ because _ of how tight it was, it gave Dean the smallest of cleavages, and the thought of that would have had Sam blowing his load had it not been for Dean still holding tight.

“Fuck.” Sam whispered, watching as Dean stuck his tongue out, worshipping the head of his cock and licking at the bulging vein right under it. His hip bucked again, easily pushing back into Dean’s willing mouth, and Dean hummed. “ _ Fuck _ .” His nails were digging into Dean’s scalp. When he noticed, he reluctantly loosened his hold, though he didn’t bother to pull away completely.

Dean let go of Sam’s dick in favor of swallowing him down to the root again. An incoherent noise left Sam’s mouth, but it was when Dean used his newly freed hand to push into Sam’s boxers and cradle his balls that Sam lost it.

“Enough!” Pulling back harshly, Dean swayed in place for a second, surprise taking him aback. But before he could fall to his knees, Sam was pulling him up, merciless hands digging on purpose again into Dean’s exposed flesh, practically sinking into his thighs as Sam forced Dean to jump up and wrap his legs around his waist.

“I’m gonna fuck you like this,” Sam painted against Dean’s war. Dean’s arms tightened around his neck. “No lube. Just spit. Alright, big brother?” He wasn’t asking for permission as much as he warning Dean to prepare himself. But Dean pulled back slightly, letting Sam see his smirk before mouthing sloppily at his jaw.

“Already got myself nice and opened up for you, little brother.” Dean responded huskily.

Sam inhaled sharply, a hand letting go of Dean’s thigh to push at his panties. Unwittingly he stepped back to the sink, pushing Dean back until he was slammed against the mirror, hips arching up helpfully as Sam probed around. He froze when his finger felt something smooth in between Dean’s cheeks, finger trapped between silk and muscle.

“You didn’t,” Sam narrowed his eyes, but Dean only grinned back cheekily.

“It’s one of the large ones,” he supplied helpfully, eyes playful as he drew back in to nip at Sam’s ear. “Even matches.” He whispered.

The sound of cloth ripping echoed loudly in the otherwise abandoned bathroom, and Sam was frantically pushing apart Dean’s legs as wide as they’d go, the panties only hanging on by literal threads.

It was the blue plug, one that took a decent amount of prep for it to go in all the way. Its knobs and bumps and overall texture usually guaranteed that Dean would be left a blabbering mess by the time it was all the way in him, and right now, it was nestled tightly all the way in Dean’s hole.

“Son of a bitch.” Sam muttered. Dean chuckled, but Sam was already pressing his fingers hard against the base, knowing from experience that it was already against his prostate and the added pressure would be making Dean come if he hadn’t already. Laughter turning into a load moan, Dean’s back arched, pushing his ass further into Sam’s greedy hands.

A spot of precome darkened the little bit of fabric that still managed to hang on to the head of Dean’s cock.

Sam licked his lips. Using his other hand, he tore the fabric away, balancing Dean with a firm hand on his thigh, and took him in.

Dean gasped, his head hitting the mirror hard. Sam didn’t stop torturing Dean’s prostate either, simultaneously yanking and twisting at the base all the while swallowing around Dean’s heavy cock. Dean’s hands were now on Sam’s hair, mirroring him from only a few moments prior, except instead of tugging and directing, he could only hold on for the ride that Sam was subjecting him to.

“S- _ Sammy _ ,” Dean keened, a warning. Reluctantly, Sam pulled back, but made sure to drag out the moment, keeping his eyes pinned on his brother as he slowly pulled off of Dean, hand now still on the plug. 

His cheeks were red, chest heaving, and he looked like he was receiving grace if it weren’t for everything else about the sight.

Especially the blue corset that must have been digging bruised into his ribs at this point. 

Sam licked his lips. Yes. Especially that.

Straightening from his awkward hunch, Sam closed his eyes, grunting in relief when his back creaked and popped as he stood to his full height. Once vertical though, he was quick to resume to the task at hand. Letting go of Dean’s leg, he searched through the silk to tweak at Dean’s nipple, relishing the bear sob Dean emitted, before yanking the plug out in one smooth motion.

Dean froze, his mouth open, eyes wide, and came, spurting white drops of come on his corset. He even managed to hit his chin, making Sam bend down to lap it up, eyes still glued on his brother. His eyes rolling to the back of his head, Dean slumped, hands falling to the side. He’d have fallen, too, had Sam not been holding on.

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet, De.” Sam whispered. He wasn’t exactly a hundred percent certain it registered in Dean’s mind. His abdominal muscles were still clenching as he rode the aftermath of his orgasm, hands shaking ever so slightly. Sam chose that moment to push himself in.

It was like watching a system explode back into functioning, Dean’s eyes widening again and back stiffening as he desperately grasped onto Sam’s shoulders. He was whining, high pitched noises, most likely from overstimulation. But his legs were now wrapped tight around Sam’s waist, and really, it was all the encouragement Sam needed.

With Dean’s nails digging into his biceps, Sam drew back, and punched right back in. His eyes were darting from the mouth watering sight of his cock pushing into Dean’s gaping hole, and Dean arching so beautifully, letting their nipples brush and making sparks of lightning rush up his spine. With renewed vigor that never really faded in the first place, Sam twisted his hips, and then let go. Thrusting fast and hard, he could feel his arousal pooling deep in his gut, balls tightening, ready to erupt. With a snarl, Sam brought his hand to Dean’s cock, nails scraping ever so slightly on sore flesh as he twisted his wrist—

Dean surged up, biting deep into Sam’s shoulder as he muffled his yell as he came. With all the already overwhelming sensations now combined with the blinding pain in his shoulder, Sam let his head drop to Dean’s shoulder and bit his brother in return as his orgasm exploded out of him. His hips were working on autopilot, sinking into that warm flesh that so readily opened up to him as he came, pushing his seed deep inside.

They stayed like that in an awkward embrace for a while. The bathroom was now completely silent, moans, grunts, and flesh slapping against flesh replaced with their heavy breathing. 

Dean movies first, slumping against the mirror and wincing for the first time as his body registered its position. “Dude, gerrof,” he muttered, weakly shoving away at Sam’s shoulders. With an annoyed exhale, Sam complied, but they both grimaced when he pulled out.

While Dean pushed himself off the counter, for once lacking his usual grace although Sam couldn’t blame him, Sam bent down to pull up the discarded dildo. He regarded it with curious eyes, but when Dean straightened, his suspicious stare was enough for Sam to move his attention. 

“I was gonna tell you to put this back in,” Sam leered. “But this thing is probably unclean by now. Don’t trust these floors,” he glanced irritatedly at the bathroom tiles, before he smirked at Dean again. “Besides. I’m guessing you don’t need it anyway, with how nice and deep you took my load inside you, right, big brother?” Dean flushed, but he refused to look away as he stomped forward and pulled Sam into a searing kiss. Sam supposed he deserved the harsh nip that for sure drew some blood to his lip.

“Shut up.” Dean whispered when he pulled back. Sam noticed with no small amounts of pride that his brother’s voice was hoarse. If he hadn’t just come so hard his brains were probably actually liquid right now, he probably would’ve tried for another round.

Not to mention, they were still in a public restroom, and while the door was locked, someone was going to want to come in at any time now.

Regretfully, Sam pulled back, placing his hands on Dean’s hips. “We should go.” He murmured. Even then, he let his forehead connect with Dean’s, content to just stand there. Unfortunately, his brother was still too sensible after coming twice, and pulled back, starting to gather the tattered remains of his clothes. With only the corset on, every time he bent down…

Sam went to adjust himself, only to touch bare skin. His pants were still down, pooling loosely around his calves. His own cheeks heating, Sam quickly pulled them back up, pulling up the zipper just as Dean stood back in front of him with his clothes all collected in a bundle in his arms and an unimpressed look on his face. 

“Ah.” Realization dawned on Sam, and he was torn between feeling smug and anger — anger at the thought of anyone seeing Dean like this. “I hope you have another suit?”

“Lucky for you, I do.” Dean grumbled, but with a knowing glint in his eye. “Don’t worry, I planned this one all for you. This one,” he held his arms up just the tinier bit higher, and Sam’s eyes caught onto the ruined panties sitting innocently at the very top. “So ain’t what I plan to use.”

Sam cocked his head, dragging his eyes back up to meet Dean’s gaze. “You’re gonna break in tonight?”

Dean grinned. “Damn right I will. You better send a whole group of people, else I’ll be embarrassed for  _ you _ , little brother.”

Sam growled, but there was a hint of a playful tone to it as he pressed forward and bit at Dean’s lip, albeit lightly. “I’ll send as many and whoever you want. Do whatever you want with them.” He breathed.

Dean threw his head back as he laughed, unrestrained and buoyant. “I wish I could take you up on that,” he said wistfully. “But you know the plan.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but it was like Dean knew exactly what to say to kick Sam back into reality — scratch that. His brother always knew exactly what to say to get Sam in whatever mood he wanted. In more ways than one — because he took a step back, and another, and one more till his back met with the bathroom door.

“Yeah, well… be careful anyway, alright?” 

He unlocked the door, already starting to slip out, but he didn’t miss Dean’s cocky wink. “You know I always am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also I typed most of this on my phone so if tense changes are present // italics are absent I am so sorry but present me isn’t giving a fuck so let future me know to deal with it (and by future I mean in the morning)


End file.
